Grados de sinceridad
by Misila
Summary: Iain agradecía la amabilidad de Leanne, pero sabía que no la merecía. Le estaba ocultando una parte de sí mismo muy importante, y esos gestos no tendrían valor hasta que ella lo supiera y lo aceptase... si es que lo hacía.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Citas literarias_ del foro _Amor de Tercera Generación_. La cita que me dieron estaba sacada de la edición latinoamericana, así que, como no he leído el libro, pedí ayuda a mi querida **Roxy Scamander** para que me dijera cómo era la cita en la edición de España.

* * *

_**Grados de sinceridad**_

o—o

_Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer._ – _**Las ventajas de ser un marginado**_, **Stephen Chbosky**.

o—o

Iain temblaba como un flan cuando el primer cliente del día entró en la heladería. Definitivamente, lo suyo no era estar de cara al público.

—No te van a comer —le aseguró su compañera.

La dueña de la heladería de Florean Fortescue –su esposa–, tras volver a abrirla cuando terminó la Guerra, había asignado a Leanne Deadman, otra de sus empleadas, la tarea de pasar unos días junto al nuevo, enseñándole los distintos tamaños de tarrinas y cucuruchos, y los múltiples helados diferentes. La joven era amable, aunque en ocasiones sorprendía a Iain con brotes de mal genio sin fundamento aparente.

—Hola —saludó el cliente, un niño al que Iain le echaba unos doce años—. Quiero una tarrina grande de helado de regaliz con trocitos de píldoras ácidas —soltó de un tirón, como si se lo supiera de memoria. Entonces el chaval miró a Leanne—. ¡Hola, Leanne!

Leanne sonrió a modo de respuesta y miró a Iain, que ya había cogido la tarrina.

—Los helados están ordenados según los ingredientes que llevan —explicó, señalando la vitrina con un gesto. Estaba hasta los topes de recipientes de distintos sabores—. El de regaliz es ése, el que es rojo oscuro —Iain frunció el ceño. Había tres helados rojo oscuro—. El más oscuro de todos —Leanne bufó cuando Iain no se movió—. ¡Hombres! —se exasperó—. El de la derecha.

Iain se tragó la réplica y echó el helado en la tarrina, llenándola hasta el borde.

—¿Y los trocitos?

—Ahí —Leanne señaló una puerta junto a la vitrina—. Tienen una etiqueta puesta para que sepas cuál es cuál. De todas formas, a través del cristal ves que es morado. Pero no morado fuerte, sino más bien un lila algo diluido…

—Ya lo he encontrado —la interrumpió Iain. Abrió el bote y echó los trocitos de píldoras ácidas, le puso una cucharita a la tarrina y se la tendió al niño por encima de la vitrina.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó él.

—Ve a la caja a que Jesse te cobre, Nate —indicó Leanne, y se giró hacia Iain—. No está mal. Estás un poco empanado, pero supongo que te espabilarás pronto.

—Sería más fácil si los helados también tuvieran etiquetas —comentó él—. ¿Nunca se lo has dicho a Johanna?

Leanne despegó los labios, pero cerró la boca enseguida. Miraba algo por encima del hombro de Iain, y cuando el joven se giró descubrió a su jefa, Johanna Fortescue, mirándolo con la misma cara de malas pulgas con la que había accedido el día anterior a darle trabajo.

—Si eres tan inútil que no puedes apañarte sin etiquetas, Claverdon, ya sabes dónde está la puerta —espetó. Iain apretó los puños casi sin darse cuenta—. Deberías estar agradecido de que te haya dado esta oportunidad, en vez de ir quejándote —le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio.

Iain no pudo contener un bufido.

—No era una queja, sino una sugerencia —replicó.

La señora Fortescue se quedó congelada unos segundos, e Iain comprendió que no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente pusiera objeciones a lo que decía. Se preguntó una vez más por qué lo había contratado; estaba claro que lo odiaba.

—Ya le enseñaré yo a apañárselas —intervino en ese momento Leanne. Le temblaba la voz, y a Iain no le sorprendió. Tenían una jefa ciertamente temible. El joven se volvió hacia ella y admiró la sonrisa insegura que había aparecido en su rostro, así como la voluntad casi tangible para aplacar a Johanna—. De todas formas, Johanna, no entiendo por qué decidió quitar las etiquetas de la noche a la mañana.

La mujer dirigió una mirada muy desagradable a Iain y luego se alejó de los dos jóvenes.

o—o

—Me odia —comentó Iain por la tarde, cuando la heladería cerró y él y Leanne salieron del callejón Diagon y se sentaron en el banco de un parque cercano. La joven estaba comiéndose un helado de menta, cortesía de Johanna. La mujer había mirado a Iain con cierta expectación mientras se lo echaba, como esperando que el muchacho también pidiera uno.

—No —replicó Leanne—. Al menos, no más que al resto de mortífagos.

La mano derecha de Iain se dirigió sin permiso a su antebrazo izquierdo, donde el siniestro tatuaje había empezado a convertirse en una cicatriz francamente fea.

Iain podía incluir su período como mortífago entre las consecuencias de una de las decisiones más estúpidas que había tomado a lo largo de su vida. Ni siquiera se había unido a las filas del Señor Tenebroso porque estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas; lo único que lo había motivado había sido la sed de venganza, el deseo de matar a los asesinos de Neil.

Al final, no sólo no lo había conseguido, sino que había sido capturado tras la Batalla de Hogwarts y encerrado en Azkaban. Sólo pasó seis meses porque no hubo forma de demostrar que hubiese utilizado alguna maldición imperdonable, pero fue suficiente para terminar de hundir a Iain, para demostrarle que llevaba tanto tiempo equivocándose que ya no recordaba la última decisión correcta que tomó.

—No sé quiénes mataron a Fortescue —susurró. Era cierto; él se había unido a los mortífagos poco antes de que éstos se hiciesen con el control del Ministerio de Magia. En aquel momento, el heladero llevaba ya casi un año en paradero desconocido.

Leanne le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Eres el primer mortífago con el que hablo —comentó—. Bueno, sin contar a los Carrow —un escalofrío recorrió a Iain al recordar a Alecto. Había terminado Hogwarts el curso anterior a la llegada de los mortífagos al colegio, pero conocía mejor de lo que jamás hubiera deseado a esa mujer—. Esperaba que fueras más… siniestro.

—Siento no cumplir tus expectativas —Iain no consiguió meter todo el sarcasmo que quería en su réplica—. Oye, Leanne —ella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué tú no me odias? Quiero decir, como la mayoría del mundo mágico.

Leanne apartó la mirada.

—Hace un año te habría odiado —comentó—. Pero… una amiga me echó una mano para que dejase de ver las cosas en blanco y negro. No has matado a nadie, ¿verdad?

_Quería hacerlo_, pensó Iain. _Quería encontrarlos, y hacerlos sufrir hasta que pagaran lo que le hicieron a Neil_.

Pero no lo dijo.

—No. Estaba entre los mortífagos pringados.

—Entonces, no veo por qué debería hacerlo —Leanne sonrió y volvió a mirarlo. Tenía unos ojos enormes y oscuros, y mechones rubios se escapaban de la cola en que se había recogido el pelo por la mañana.

Iain miró al frente. No era él quien merecía esa sonrisa. El hecho de que nunca hubiese matado o torturado no quería decir que no hubiera hecho cosas horribles o deseado hacer todo el daño posible a los asesinos de Neil; no era una buena persona sólo por no haber asesinado. La venganza había corrompido lo que en algún momento fue bueno, y Azkaban había hecho que se diese cuenta, casi más que las palabras tranquilas de su madre cuando descubrió la clase de hijo que tenía.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo, quizá demasiado atropelladamente para sonar espontáneo. Se puso en pie de un salto—. Hasta mañana, Leanne.

o—o

Cuando Iain estaba a dos manzanas de su casa, pasó un balón a dos niños muggles que jugaban en una calle peatonal. El agradecimiento infantil que brotó de ellos al mismo tiempo sólo consiguió hacerlo sentir mal; de nuevo, la Marca en su antebrazo le recordó que se había unido a un grupo que pretendía subyugar a personas como ellos. Poco importaba que a él los temas de sangre le trajeran sin cuidado. Lo había hecho.

Al atravesar la puerta de la vivienda, la ausencia del alegre saludo de su madre le indicó que había salido. Iain se dirigió a su dormitorio y se hundió en su cama. Bufó mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos; pese a que una parte de él se alegraba de estar solo –desde Azkaban, no había día en que no lo invadiera una profunda desazón cuando volvía a casa, producto del desagrado con que lo miraban los que recordaban su juicio tras la Guerra y sus propios sentimientos de culpa por todas las malas decisiones–, en parte echaba un poco de menos la preocupación de su familia. Una semana antes, les había exigido que dejaran de mirarlo como si estuviese al borde de la muerte, porque estaba harto de los vistazos furtivos durante la cena, del tono excesivamente suave que utilizaban con él.

Iain se preguntó si Leanne continuaría siendo amable con él si se le ocurriera decirle lo que había hecho y por qué. No; por comprensiva que pareciese, Leanne no aceptaría la palabra _venganza_ como justificación. Hacía meses que Iain tampoco.

Apartó los dedos de los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar una foto que había en la mesita de noche. Pese a que apenas recordaba a Neil, Iain siempre había atesorado el momento inmortalizado en la imagen y nunca lo había olvidado.

_Tenía unos tres años o así. No sé por qué, mis padres no podían quedarse ese día conmigo, y Neil iba con su novia al parque de atracciones, así que mi única opción era quedarme en casa de mi vecina. Siempre me dio miedo, y me hacía llorar porque era muy brusca hablando._

_Neil decidió llevarme con él y con su novia. Aseguró a papá y a mamá que ya era un adulto hecho y derecho –¡tenía diecisiete años!– y que cuidaría de mí. Yo estaba encantado, y cuando los tres nos echamos esa foto en la entrada del parque de atracciones salí riéndome porque Neil me estaba haciendo cosquillas_.

Iain cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos que conservaba de su hermano mayor eran pocos y estaban borrosos, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que Neil no merecía morir así. Ni tampoco que sus asesinos nunca fuesen detenidos y juzgados.

o—o

La viuda de Florean Fortescue aborrecía a Iain. El joven empezaba a sospechar que el motivo por el que lo había contratado no era otro que tener un mortífago al que hacer la vida imposible por lo que le habían hecho a su marido. Iain dudaba que fuese a escucharlo si le decía que él no había tenido nada que ver con eso.

Tras una semana en la que Leanne había estado pendiente de enseñarle dónde estaba todo y cómo reconocer helados con colores parecidos –porque Johanna seguía sin poner etiquetas a los recipientes–, la joven consideró que podía apañárselas solo y se encargó de atender únicamente las mesas, por lo que podían hablar menos en horario laboral.

Iain estaba seguro de que, desde que Leanne no le echaba una mano, el número de clientes haciendo cola a la espera de un helado se había duplicado. ¡No era normal esa fila, que salía por la puerta! Con un bufido, el joven casi puso un helado de trufa de sombrero a una mujer de mediana edad que había estado zapateando nerviosamente mientras él hacía lo que le había pedido.

A pesar de que estaba agobiado, a Iain no le disgustaba su trabajo. Johanna sólo lo molestaba en ocasiones puntuales, y mientras estaba llenando cucuruchos y tarrinas podía olvidar lo que había hecho. Era, en cierto modo, agradable.

Cuando llevaba casi un mes trabajando, Leanne hizo algo que le sorprendió: tras echar su helado de final de jornada, llenó otra tarrina de helado de frambuesa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Johanna Fortescue, tan extrañada como Iain.

—Es para él —aclaró la joven—. Lleva todo el día trabajando sin parar; además, me parece que nunca ha probado el helado —Iain contuvo el impulso de alejarse un paso de su jefa—. No se preocupe, lo invito yo, así que yo pago el helado.

Cuando, dos minutos más tarde, Iain y Leanne subían por el callejón Diagon, algo encogidos para protegerse del viento que se había levantado, rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, el joven aún seguía observándola con fascinación.

—Te has jugado el pescuezo antes —comentó—. Y creo que literalmente… ¿No te da miedo?

Leanne sonrió y lamió su cucurucho de menta.

—Estaba acojonada —admitió—. Pero tampoco he hecho nada malo. Lo he pagado.

—Gracias —Iain miró su propio helado—. No hacía falta.

—Ya, pero quería hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Iain golpeó los ladrillos correctos en el orden adecuado, y apenas un minuto más tarde salían al Londres muggle.

De alguna manera, Iain se sentía en ese momento algo incómodo, como si el detalle de Leanne hubiese hecho una brecha en la rutina de volver del trabajo juntos. Estaba convencido de que hacía tiempo que había dejado de merecer cualquier tipo de atención, y no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Oye —la voz de Leanne se confundió con el viento que alborotaba el cabello anaranjado de Iain, así que la chica lo llamó de nuevo—: Iain.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te uniste a los mortífagos?

Iain no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado clavado en el suelo hasta que se percató de que Leanne se había detenido unos metros por delante de él y lo miraba con una mezcla entre curiosidad y culpa. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse, y se concentró en sus pasos para posponer todo lo posible el momento de responder. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Leanne reanudó la marcha cuando el joven la alcanzó, aún mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Iain sabía que salirse por la tangente no era la mejor idea, pero quería postergar el momento en que Leanne supiera y lo odiara todo lo posible. Se había acostumbrado a los gestos amables de la muchacha, y era plenamente consciente de que sólo los recibía porque ocultaba la verdad. Se sintió mezquino. Estaba engañando a Leanne. Puede que no mintiendo, pero tampoco estaba siendo sincero. Tenía demasiado miedo a perderla.

—Porque no tienes pinta de ser de ésos que miran por encima de la nariz a los muggles —respondió ella—. Es decir, nunca te molesta pasear por el Londres muggle conmigo. Y el otro día sonreíste cuando nos cruzamos con esa mujer que llevaba a un bebé en brazos. Por eso… Vale, sé que no es asunto mío, pero quiero saberlo.

Iain se llevó la mitad del helado de un mordisco. Lo saboreó hasta que ordenó sus ideas, y entonces lo tragó y habló:

—No me gusta hablar de ello. No estoy orgulloso de esto —alzó un poco el brazo izquierdo.

Leanne suspiró.

—Vale. Perdona.

Si el ambiente antes era incómodo, a partir de ese momento Iain estuvo tan tenso que sintió que se le quebraría la columna vertebral al menor roce. Se alegró lo indecible cuando se despidió de Leanne y se separaron.

o—o

Cuando, al día siguiente, Iain entró en la heladería, se encontró con una acusación infundada.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de aceptar que realmente la señora Fortescue lo estaba acusando de haber cogido dinero de la caja. Arqueó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—No he cogido nada —aseguró.

La mirada de Johanna era temible.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces quién ha sido, si puede saberse?

—Johanna —intervino Leanne, que había llegado unos minutos después que Iain y había escuchado lo suficiente como para comprender el quid del asunto—, Iain ni siquiera se acerca a la caja. Lo único que hace es servir helados.

La mujer se giró hacia la joven.

—¿Qué insinúas, Leanne? ¿Estás acusando a Jesse?

Leanne negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero entre él e Iain, es más probable que haya sido él; es quien se encarga de la caja. Si confía en Jesse, ¿por qué no…?

—Es un mortífago —la interrumpió Johanna con impaciencia; la palabra brotó de sus labios como si fuese el peor insulto que uno podía dedicar a alguien—. Leanne, esa gente no es honrada. Son delincuentes; quién sabe con cuánta sangre se habrá manchado las manos este niñato… Debería estar pudriéndose en Azkaban, pero está en libertad, trabajando y cobrando por ello. ¿Y cómo lo agradece?

—¡No he robado nada! —exclamó Iain, harto ya. Apenas se percató de que estaba gritando—. ¿Tan difícil es para usted ver que no soy la encarnación del mal? ¡Lo único que ha hecho desde que empecé a trabajar ha sido entorpecerme, y ahora me acusa sin pruebas, sólo porque no es capaz de aceptar que nunca podrá encontrar a quienes mataron a su marido!

Johanna se quedó sin habla. Con sus rechonchas mejillas blancas como la cal, miró de arriba abajo a Iain, y fue como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. El joven notaba que temblaba, y sabía que probablemente estuviese colorado, pero no le importaba. Se sentía curiosamente bien después de haber dicho lo que llevaba semanas rondando por su cabeza, y por primera vez comprendió que lo que tanto odiaba de su jefa no era tan diferente a lo que había estado haciendo él.

Quizá lo supiese de antes, aunque no le hubiera dedicado ningún pensamiento consciente. Quizá por eso, a pesar de lo mal que lo trataba su jefa, no podía odiarla. No más de lo que se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Lavaos las manos y abrid la tienda —ordenó Johanna; su voz tembló un poco—. Cuando llegue Jesse, decidle que venga a hablar conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina. Iain se hubiera pasado siglos observando el lugar por el que había desaparecido, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Leanne le agarró el brazo con cautela.

—No has robado nada, ¿verdad?

—No.

Escuchó una risita.

—Lo sabía.

o—o

Resultó que Jesse era el responsable de la desaparición del dinero de la caja, aunque no lo había robado. Había dejado las ganancias del día en el doble fondo porque no encontraba la llave para cerrarla, pero se le había olvidado comentárselo a Johanna. Iain se relamía de gusto al ver la expresión avinagrada de su jefa cuando le pidió que la acompañara; veía venir una disculpa que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la cocina, el rostro de la señora Fortescue no denotaba incomodidad. Más bien parecía estar mirando a Iain bajo una nueva luz.

—No ha sido correcto acusarte sin pruebas —comentó. Iain se cruzó de brazos y la mujer suspiró—. Me estás sorprendiendo bastante.

Aquello descolocó a Iain.

—¿Cómo?

Johanna lo miró a los ojos.

—Desde el momento en que te vi entrar por la puerta, preguntando por el anuncio que había puesto en _El Profeta_, te reconocí. Reconocería a cualquier mortífago; memoricé sus rostros y sus nombres para odiar al adecuado cuando se descubriese quién mató a Florean.

»Sospechaba que eras demasiado joven para haber tenido algo que ver con la muerte de mi marido (¿qué tienes, veinte años?), pero lo que estaba claro era que habías colaborado con ellos. No negaré que me sorprendió leer que no habían podido demostrar que usaras las imperdonables en algún momento, pero quise atribuirlo a que habías sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo con otra varita.

»Y cuando viniste… —Johanna suspiró—. Te contraté para demostrarme lo que ya sabía: que ningún mortífago era de fiar. Sospechaba que serías problemático y que reaccionarías mal ante cualquier contratiempo, pero no lo hiciste. A pesar de lo mal que te he tratado desde que llegaste, hoy ha sido la primera vez que me has hablado mal. Te ganaste a Leanne, que es arisca como un gato, desde el principio. Estoy sorprendida contigo.

Iain cambió el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. No sabía qué se suponía que debía decir.

—¿Va a seguir tratándome mal?

—No, no creo —Johanna apartó la mirada—. No sé quién asesinó a mi marido, pero no creo que seas como esa persona.

—Odiarlos a todos no sirve, ¿sabe? —comentó Iain—. Es mejor que se haga a la idea de que nunca sabrá quién fue.

—¿Es lo que tú hiciste con tu hermano? —inquirió la mujer.

Iain abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Se preguntó si Johanna tenía por costumbre leer periódicos viejos; era la única forma en que se le ocurría que la mujer podía haber descubierto aquello. Sacudió la cabeza; no quería pensar en Neil. No en ese momento.

—Creo que ha entrado alguien. Voy a ver —casi huyó de la pregunta.

o—o

—¿Qué le has dado a Johanna? —preguntó Leanne por la tarde, cuando salían de trabajar. La señora Fortescue había pasado el día siendo inusualmente amable con Iain, y al final incluso lo había invitado a un helado. A Iain no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, pero no pensaba quejarse.

Tardó bastante en responder; tanto, que para cuando lo hizo ya se habían terminado sus helados y habían salido al Londres muggle.

—Sólo hemos estado hablando… —notó un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la decisión que había tomado. Tenía miedo de que las consecuencias fueran desastrosas, pero se daba cuenta de que estaría engañando a Leanne mientras no le dijese la verdad. Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el parque en el que habían hablado tras su primer día de trabajo, dejándose caer en el banco más cercano—. Tengo que decirte algo —barbotó.

—He empezado a sospecharlo cuando me has arrastrado hasta aquí —Leanne sonrió—. ¿Qué?

Iain se mordió el labio. Tenía que hacerlo. Y Leanne estaría en su derecho de insultarlo y no volver a hablarle en su vida. Pero no podía seguir aceptando su amabilidad sin dejarle saber la verdad.

—Tenía un hermano mayor —empezó—. Bastante mayor; me sacaba unos quince años. Se llamaba Neil.

Leanne ladeó la cabeza.

—¿_Llamaba_?

—Murió cuando yo tenía unos tres años… Bueno, más bien lo mataron. A él, a su novia y a una amiga… Sé que había más gente con ellos, pero apenas me acuerdo; dejaron de venir a casa después de… de eso.

La mirada de Leanne estaba llena de tristeza.

—Lo siento.

—Fue la Orden —Iain clavó la vista en el suelo—. Neil y sus amigos volvían de una fiesta, y al parecer creyeron que eran mortífagos —se mordió el labio. Nunca había hablado de eso a nadie—. Mi hermano y los demás iban borrachos, y se batieron en duelo… Y murieron, claro.

»Nunca supimos quién fue. Mis padres movieron cielo y tierra para que se investigase la muerte de Neil, pero después de que el Señor Tenebroso cayese, los miembros de la Orden estaban en un pedestal y nadie se molestó en indagar en el asunto. Lo único que consiguieron fue que sacaran a mi hermano de la lista de bajas del bando de los mortífagos.

Leanne tomó aire bruscamente.

—Eso es… —empezó, pero al parecer no logró encontrar la palabra adecuada, por lo que su voz se apagó—. No sé qué decir.

—Los odiaba —susurró Iain—. A todos ellos; crecí deseando encontrar al asesino de mi hermano y hacerle pagar. Y, como no podía ponerle nombre ni cara, quería ver muertos a todos los miembros de la Orden. Por eso...

—¿Te hiciste mortífago?

Iain asintió, aún sin mirar a Leanne.

—Quería que me dejaran participar en las misiones en las que luchaban contra miembros de la Orden; de alguna manera, esperaba reconocer a quien había matado a Neil cuando lo mirara a la cara. Pero… —sacudió la cabeza; si había algo de lo que definitivamente no quería hablar, era eso—. Es difícil ascender allí —dijo en su lugar. La primera vez que pude enfrentarme a la Orden fue una semana antes de que terminase la Guerra, y acabé herido. Me detuvieron antes de que saliera de San Mungo, y pasé dos meses en Azkaban antes del juicio y otros seis después.

»Tuve que hacerme a la idea de que nunca encontraré al asesino de mi hermano. Eso fue lo peor: saber que todo lo que hice fue inútil.

—Siento mucho lo de tu hermano —dijo Leanne—. De verdad. Es horrible.

Apretó su mano con suavidad. Iain se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no la había soltado desde antes de llegar al parque.

—¿Sigues sin odiarme?

La respuesta fue una risita. Iain miró por fin a Leanne; la muchacha sonreía un poco, aunque sus ojos seguían tristes.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque… soy rencoroso, vengativo y probablemente fuese un asesino si hubiese dado con la persona que mató a Neil.

Leanne sacudió la cabeza. Soltó la mano de Iain y se puso en pie.

—Puede que te equivocases, pero al menos no te han lavado el cerebro con esas estupideces sobre la pureza de sangre. Sabes por qué haces las cosas. Y admites que te has equivocado. Es más de lo que pueden decir muchos —y, para sorpresa de Iain, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Te veo mañana.

Iain vio a Leanne alejarse del parque, sin mirar atrás.

Sonrió. No se le había ocurrido que Leanne no fuese a odiarlo. De repente, Iain se sintió mucho más ligero.

A partir de ese momento, no se sentiría un mentiroso cada vez que Leanne fuese amable con él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Escribí un poquito de Iain en _Vendetta_, pero fue muy corto y no pude decir nada de lo que quería. Para eso es este fic, de hecho. Respecto a Leanne, la amiga que le ayudó a no ver la vida en blanco y negro es Astoria Greengrass, y hablé de ello en _Por qué luchamos_. Así, para situaros.

Oh, y antes de que se me olvide: Iain Claverdon no es un OC. Aparece en uno de los videojuegos, aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo cuál. Estaba en Hogwarts en el sexto año de Harry, y en mi cabeza estaba un curso por encima, siendo también de los mayores de su promoción.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
